


[Podfic] The Less You Know

by Hananobira



Series: this has been a public service announcement [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Peter comes to regret telling the Avengers about the Captain America PSAs.





	[Podfic] The Less You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Less You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620395) by [Nokomis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Nokomis for permission to record this series!

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620395>  
Length: 00:25:01

Paraka: [MP3 (36 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PSA%202.mp3) or [M4B (24 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/PSA%202.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
